1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to mobile communication devices, and in particular, to a device and method for tracking a mobile communication device using a Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS).
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile communications technology is fast becoming a positive force in social and economic development. As such, mobile communication device security technology is now a significant factor in hastening this development. Currently, mobile phone security measures involving mobile phone tracking have become standard in the mobile communications industry.
The existing method of tracking a mobile phone involves first detecting for possible misuse (e.g., when the phone is stolen and the Subscriber Identity Module/Universal Subscriber Identity Module (SIM/USIM) is replaced) and then reporting this event, through the mobile phone itself, to the actual owner through a Short Message Service (SMS), Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS) or Email, without the need for network queries:
In FIG. 1, there is shown a conventional identity check process which is typically used in tracking a lost or misplaced mobile phone. In step 50, a Serving GPRS Support Node (SGSN) or a Mobile Switching Center (MSC) 30 sends an Identity Request (Identity Type) to the Mobile Station (MS) 10 and in response the MS 10 sends an Identity Response (Mobile Identity) in step 52. If the SGSN or MSC decides to check the International Mobile Equipment Identity (IMEI) against the Equipment Identity Register (EIR) 40, the SGSN or MSC sends a Check IMEI to the EIR 40 in step 54. The EIR 40 responds with a Check IMEI Ack in step 56.
There are, in the prior art, systems and methods of tracking stolen mobile devices. In U.S. Publication No. 2006/0276175 A1, assigned to the assignee of the present application and entitled “A Method Of Tracking Stolen Mobile Device,” there is disclosed a method for tracking electronic devices which use a removable user identity card. The method includes providing a menu option for inputting a password, destination Email-id/phone number and a customized message content for sending an alert SMS/Email message when the user activates the tracking control operation in the electronic device; inputting a password, destination Email-id/phone number and a customized message contents for sending the alert SMS/Email message; storing the user-authentication information for accessing the alert-SMS/Email message feature, the destination Email address/phone number, and any predefined text to be sent in Non-Volatile Random Access Memory (NVRAM); comparing the International Mobile Subscriber Identity (IMSI) stored in the NVRAM with the new IMSI whenever a new user identity card is inserted once the tracking control feature is successfully activated; and sending an alert-SMS/email to the predefined destination if there is a mismatch between the IMSI stored in the NVRAM and the new IMSI along with the current location information of the device if available. However this method does not provide means for sending device information through a Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS).
In Japanese Publication No. 2004-112126, entitled, “Mobile Phone”, a method of mobile tracking wherein the possessor of the mobile phone transmits electronic mail including a command character string set in advance to the mobile phone is described. Here, the mobile phone shifts into a tracing mode, and automatically transmits positional information of a present registration base station and a photographed image by an attached camera under an ordinary waiting display to a preset electronic mail address. Thereafter, the mobile phone periodically and automatically transmits the information above and history information such as calls from the mobile phone by each time by the setting of a mobile phone built-in timer. Further, the mobile phone replaces personal information data in a telephone directory with fictional data and displays the fictional data. Moreover, the mobile phone interrupts its speech after a prescribed time.
Another patent entitled, “Mobile Telephone With Camera Has Anti-Theft-And Personal Security System Which Takes And Transmits Pictures Rapidly To Telephone Number Stored In Memory,” describes a mobile telephone having a camera that is either integrated or stuck on the housing. The mobile phone features a snapshot function and a high-speed transfer function for transferring the captured picture, the series of pictures or the video sequence to a node within a domain or network, e.g., a home PC or the Internet. The publication suggests the use of Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) for initiating, modifying and ending sessions between nodes and the use of Mobile Internet Protocol (IP) when there is an increase in the mobility rate of the various nodes. However, this publication suggests that the mobile telephone is used mainly for crime prevention purposes and fails to utilize the technique of International Mobile Subscriber Identity (IMSI) number comparison of the SIM card. For example, the mobile telephone can automatically activate the tracking function when a person carrying the device is being confronted by a criminal via pressure sensitive keys/areas on the device.